allana teil 2
by Isis712
Summary: Ein Highway, eine Rettung und ein Besuch auf Bubastis


Allana Teil 2

Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: J/S J/D T/?  
Anmerkung: Mir fällt eigentlich nichts ein außer Danke an Soror Lucis Inhalt: Ein Highway, eine Rettung und ein Besuch auf Bubastis Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Al raste wie eine bekloppte über die Straßen und schnitt öfters mit quietschenden Reifen Kurven. In Janet´s Gesicht stand öffentlich "Die wird uns umbringen!" Doch sagen tat sie nichts, Etwas später befanden sie sich auf dem Highway und rasten Richtung New Mexiko. Teal´cs Handy klingelte ein paar Minuten später, er gab es an Al weiter. "Ja?" fragte sie ins Handy. "Allana wo sind sie zum Teufel?" brüllte George los. "Ganz ruhig! Wir sind Sam auf der Spur irgendwer hat sie entführt während Jack bewußtlos im Auto lag. General ich glaube sie ist verletzt deswegen hab ich auch eben Janet geholt. Erklären sie das den Tok´ra die müssen solange mit einem anderen Team auskommen!" "Was? Warum haben sie sich nicht gemeldet?" "Da haben wir nicht dran gedacht Sir! Außerdem ist das gerade ein schlechter Zeitpunkt zum telefonieren Sir!", ein hupen eines wütenden Auto Fahrers bestätigte ihre aussage nur. "Wo sind sie?" Al gab das Handy an Janet weiter. "Erklär ihm wo wir sind!" Janet erklärte es ihm und etwas später legte sie auf. "Was ist los?" "Er hat sich wieder abgeregt! Er sagt wir haben 24 stunden sie zu finden bevor er die Militärpolizei schickt." Al nickte nur und konzentrierte sich weiter auf Sam und den Verkehr. "Kann dieses Arsch nicht mal anhalten! Sie muss doch verletzt sein! Und anders kriege ich ihn nicht mehr ein bevor er in Mexiko ist!" fluchte Al irgendwann los. "Al ganz ruhig du schaffst das schon!" versuchte es Teal´c. Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie. "Na also! Der kann ja doch hören!" grinste Al los. "Hat er angehalten?" "Jepp!" Das Auto rumorte wehrte sich schon gegen diese Geschwindigkeit, aber allen war das egal. "Sagt mal wo habt ihr eigentlich das Auto her?" fragte Jack irgendwann. "Von einem Ltd. Aber ich glaube er muss gleich darum betteln das ihn jemand nach hause fährt." "Auch gut!" erwiderte Janet. Al schwitzte, aber nicht vor Hitze sondern vor Anstrengung. Sie musste die Konzentration halten um Sam nicht zu verlieren, sich auf die Straße konzentrieren und den Alkohol bekämpfen der in ihrem Blut zirkulierte. "Hat einer Geld mit?" fragte Al irgendwann. "Wieso?" "Der Tank macht nicht mehr lange und noch stehen sie." "Ich hab!" "Danke! Ich brauch nen Kaffee der Alkohol macht Streß!" "Daran hab ich ja gar nicht gedacht! Sollte ich nicht besser fahren?" fragte Janet. "Nein geht schon! Außerdem hast du auch was getrunken!" "Ich habe nichts getrunken!" "Teal´c nein! Ich kann Sam orten du nicht! Selbst wenn ich dir sage wohin du musst werde ich noch bekloppt!" Al hielt an der nächsten Tanke und Janet tankte während Al sich nen Kaffee holte. 2 Minuten später fuhren sie wieder. "Noch ne halbe Stunde und wir haben sie!" verkündete Al irgendwann. "Gut so und dann ist der Typ dran!" "Jack sie nicht!" befahl Janet sofort. "Ich mach das schon!" "Nein Jack! Teal´c und ich machen das!" "Aber..!" "Nein! Jack ich weiß du willst ihn killen! Aber Jack du bist ziemlich angeschlagen! Du machst dir sorgen ich weiß! Aber denk nach Teal´c und ich sind fitter Janet kümmert sich sofort um Sam und dann fahren wir nach hause!" "Al ich weiß du hast recht aber ich kann nicht hier sitzen und nichts tun!" "Jack das ist nur die ruhe vor dem Sturm! Du musst ihr helfen damit sie wieder klar kommt wer weiß was der Typ gerade mit ihr macht!" Alle waren still und hingen ihren sorgen nach. 30 Minuten später legte Al so richtig los der Rest war halb ein gedöst. Das Auto jaulte auf und Al haute den letzten gang unfreundlich rein. Sie schossen an einem Auto vorbei 100 Meter später riss Al das Lenkrad rum und raste in entgegengesetzter Richtung auf das Auto zu. "Was ist los?" "Was tust du?" fragten alle durcheinander. "Da haben wir das Arsch er ist eben weiter gefahren!" Der entgegen kommende Typ fluchte und schrie in seiner Karre rum. "Wünscht uns Glück!" betete Al laut und hielt stur auf das Auto zu. Im letzten Moment riss der Typ das Lenkrad herum und stand still. Er stieg aus und rannte. Al rannte hinter her, was in dem Kleid was sie noch anhatte nicht gerade leicht war. Der Typ rannte in den Wald neben der Straße. Sam lag bewußtlos im Auto, Janet fand sie sofort und Teal´c hob sie hoch um sie in das andere Auto zu verfrachten. "Komm her du Penner!" brüllte Al los. "Das hättest du wohl gerne!" brüllte er zurück. Er stolperte und fiel hin Al stürzte sich auf ihn als er gerade aufstand. Teal´c war hinter her gerannt und versuchte sie jetzt in dem dunklen Wald zu finden. Al und der Typ fetzten sich nach allen regeln der Kunst, aber er bekam die Oberhand. "Warum hast du dich eingemischt?" fauchte er. "Sie ist meine Freundin da darf man ihr doch noch helfen oder?!" Al war äußerst genervt da sie unter ihm lag. "Es wäre für dich besser gewesen wenn du diesmal nicht geholfen hättest!" Er wollte gerade zuschlagen als Teal´c ihn von hinten K.O. schlug. "Danke!" stöhnte Al auf und rollte das Monster von sich. "Gern geschehen!" lächelte Teal´c und half ihr hoch. Al küsste ihn und sie gingen zurück, aber nicht ohne den Typen. "Wie geht's ihr?" fragten sie sofort bei den anderen angekommen. "Sie schläft er muss ihr ein Sedativum gegeben haben! Wie steht's mit dir?" antwortete Janet. "Ich brauch nur etwas schlaf dieses Konzentrieren hab ich schon besser vertragen!" lächelte Al und winkte ab. "Dann fahre ich besser!" sagte Teal´c und alle stiegen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war alles wieder okay der Typ im Knast, Sam und Jack versorgt und der Rest schlief. Als Al die Augen öffnete lag sie in Teal´cs armen und konnte es nicht lassen ihn zu küssen. Dieser grinste sofort und küsste sie zurück. "Morgen Schatz!" flüsterte Al und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. "Selber morgen Schatz!" grinste er genießerisch zurück. "Wann sollen wir zum General?" "In 3 stunden!" "Dann haben wir ja noch ne menge zeit!" grinste Al und zog ihm geschickt das T-Shirt aus und entblößte seinen ebenholzfarbenen wohl geformten Oberkörper. Ihre Zungen tanzten wieder ihren eigenen heißen Tanz, währenddessen zog Teal´c Al langsam aus und bedeckte ihren Körper mit Zärtlichkeiten und küssen. Auch Al war nicht untätig und befreite Teal´c aus seinen Sachen um nun ihn mit küssen zu bedecken. Als sich auch Teal´cs Erregung bemerkbar machte umschloß sie seinen heißen Penis mit ihrem Mund und er stöhnte genüßlich auf. Ihre Zunge tanzte um seine Eichel herum und sein Atem ging schnell und stockend. "Wenn du nicht aufhörst ist der Spaß gleich vorbei!" Al ließ nun von ihm ab und sie küssten sich wieder. Teal´c drehte sich so das sie unter ihm lag und er sich bequem mit ihren brüsten beschäftigen konnte. Jetzt war Al an der reihe genüßlich zu stöhnen. "Komm Schatz ich will dich spüren!" raunte sie ihm zu und er gab ihr nach. Ganz langsam drang er in sie ein. Er war so zärtlich als würde er angst haben das sie wie Glas zerspringen könnte. Als er sein Tempo erhöhte biss sie sich auf die Lippen um nicht auf zu schreien vor Erregung. Ihre Hände fuhren ihm sanft über den Rücken und bald darauf krallte sie sich gerade zu an seinen Schultern fest als beide von der welle des Orgasmuses gepackt wurden. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt das ich dich liebe?" lächelte sie ihn erschöpft und glücklich an als ihre Atmung sich beruhigt hatten. "Nein noch nicht aber ich muss dir auch sagen das ich liebe!" beide küssten sich wieder und sie legten noch eine zweite runde ein.

Janet schlief schon als Daniel wieder kam. Er klingelte und sie machte ihm verschlafen auf. "Sorry ich wollte dich nicht wecken! Aber ich wollte unbedingt zu dir!" entschuldigte Daniel sich sofort als er sie so verschlafen sah. "Schon gut komm rein!" gähnte sie ihn an. "Nein ich sollte dich schlafen lassen!" "Und was wenn ich nicht mehr alleine schlafen will? Oder das jetzt gar nicht mehr vorhabe?" grinste sie ihn an. "Wenn du das so sagst! Schlafen können wir auch später noch!" grinste er und küsste sie sanft. Sie zog ihn ins Haus und entledigte ihn seiner Jacke ohne das sie aufhörten sich zu küssen. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen flog der Rest der störenden Klamotten. "Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!" grinste Dani sie an und sah ihr direkt in die braunen fast schwarzen Augen. "Du mich aber auch!" grinste sie zurück und küsste ihn verlangend. "Weißt du das du wunderschön bist?" raunte er ihr zu. Ein stöhnen war Antwort da er ihr brüste liebkoste was ihr sehr gefiel. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen. Etwas später drehte sie denn Spieß um und nahm sich jetzt zeit ihn zu liebkosen. Und dann kam der Moment an dem er sich in ihr versenkte sie stöhnte genüßlich auf. Mit langsamen rhythmischen Bewegungen bewegte er sich in ihr und entlockte ihr töne der Entzückung. Als Daniel merkte das er viel schneller als sie kommen würde schlich sich seine Hand zu ihrer geheimsten stelle und brachte sie auf gleicher Höhe. Etwas später schliefen beide glücklich arm in arm ein. Sam und Jack waren auf der Krankenstation und schliefen tief und fest. Al und Teal´c wollten sie besuchen, aber da beide schliefen gingen sie wie befohlen zum General um zu erfahren das sie in Anbetracht des Zustandes von Jack und Sam Urlaub hatten. Al und Teal´c gingen grinsend davon. "Was machen wir denn jetzt? Hier die ganze zeit abzuhängen ist mir zu langweilig!" grinste Al ihn fragend an. "Wir könnten meinen Sohn Rya´c besuchen!" grinste Teal´c sie an. "Klingt nicht schlecht!" grinste Al wieder.

Jack war schon lange wach und saß an Sam´s Bett. Endlich machte sie die Augen auf. "Jack?" "Ich bin hier Sam!" "Hi Leute!" grinste Daniel plötzlich in der Tür. Janet stand neben ihm und grinste auch bis über beide Ohren. "Hi!" "Sam wie geht's dir?" fragte Janet und beide kamen näher. "Kopfschmerzen!" "Das denk ich mir, aber das geht bald wieder ich hol dir was." Janet verschwand. 5 Minuten später kam Janet in Begleitung von Al und Teal´c an. "Hi seid ihr auch mal wach!" grinste Al sofort. "Ja wir dachten wir könnten euch auch mal wieder den gefallen tun und mal wieder wach werden." "Ach übrigens wir haben Urlaub!" grinste Teal´c hinter Al. "Was ist das?" Jack konnte sich diesen Satz nicht verkneifen und der Rest lachte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung ich hatte.. Klein Moment! 28 Jahre keinen mehr!" grinste Al zurück. "Autsch!" war Janet´s Kommentar nur dazu. "Was habt ihr denn so für den Urlaub schon geplant?" fragte Sam. "Ach wir gehen Rya´c besuchen!" grinste Teal´c. "Na das ist ja toll!" grinste Jack und freute sich für seinen Freund er schien endlich mal glücklich zu sein. "Hoffe er hat nix gegen mich." "Ach Quatsch! Er mag dich 100%ig!" grinste Teal´c wieder und küsste sie. Der Rest guckte das, das so schnell bei den beiden geht hatten sie nicht gedacht. "Sam, Jack! Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte der General plötzlich. "Wird langsam!" grinste Sam. "Sie kennen uns doch. Uns bekommt keiner klein!" grinste Jack. "Stimmt! Das Glück war immer auf ihrer Seite. Das plus ihrer Fähigkeiten ist unschlagbar." Grinste George. "General? Hab ich denn auch Urlaub?" fragte Janet hoffend. George überlegte. "OK. Eine Woche mehr kann ich ihnen wirklich nicht geben!" "Danke! Sir!" "General! Sie sind wirklich der beste CO. den ich kenne!" grinste Al. "Ok. Was wollen sie?" lächelte er sie an. "Eigentlich nix aber da sie so gerade fragen. Bitten Teal´c und ich um die Erlaubnis Rya´c besuchen zu dürfen!" "Erteilt! Aber nur wenn sie ihn von mir grüßen!" "Wird gemacht Sir!" grinste Teal´c hinter Al. "Wo wir gerade bei Urlaubs Plänen sind. Col. Sam darf gehen wenn sie mir versprechen das sie sich schont!" "Ich werde dafür sorgen!" grinste Jack Janet breit zurück an. Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Sir was wollten die Tok´ra eigentlich?" fragte Al. "Schon gut ich hab ihnen SG-2 gegeben!" erklärte er und musste auch schon wider los. "Wer war dieser Typ eigentlich?" fragte Sam. "Ach Ltd. Lewies!" "Komisch sonst war er immer nett!" "Er hatte ja auch das gliche Problem wie ich! Er war verrückt nach dir!" grinste Jack und küsste sie. "Wir werden dann auch mal packen gehen was?" fragte Teal´c Al und grinste sie an. Al nickte und sie verabschiedeten sich vorerst von den anderen.

2 Stunden später gingen Al und Teal´c nach Chulak. Sam und Jack fuhren nach Minnesota, Daniel und Janet blieben Zuhause.

"Das ist also Chulak! Kommt mir bekannt vor!" grinste Al Teal´c an. "Wirklich?" "Japp ich glaub hier hatten wir mal nen kleinen Unfall mit ein paar deiner Ex Kollegen." "Jetzt nicht mehr!" grinste Teal´c sie an und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Etwas später kamen sie an Bra´tak´s Haus an.

Einen Tag später kamen Jack und Sam in Minnesota an. "Jack das ist ja phantastisch hier!" rief Sam und bestaunte die Umgebung. "Tja du wolltest ja vorher nie mit! Das hättest du auch vorher haben können!" grinste Jack zurück. "Ach sei still und küß mich!" fauchte sie gespielt. Jack kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gern nach. Wie bei jedem Kuß der bisher geschah vergaßen beide alles um sie herum. Als sie sich wegen Atem not von einander trennten hob Jack sie hoch und ging mit ihr zum Haus. Drinnen angekommen: "Viola c´est Casa del O´Neill!" grinste Jack sie an und sie küsste ihn. "Wirklich schön hier Jack! Aber wie sieht denn das Schlafzimmer aus?" grinste Sam ihn an und er starrte sie überrascht über ihre Direktheit an. "Major Carter! So ungeduldig kenne ich sie ja gar nicht!" grinste Jack sie an und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. "Und ich kenne sie auch nicht so charmant!" lächelte sie ihn an und beide küssten sich wieder. Ein Kuß der noch viele weitere versprach.

In Bra´tak´s Haus betrachtete Al die Einrichtung. "Du Teal´c?" fragte Al hypnotisiert. "Ja was ist?" "Ich hab doch gesagt das mir Chulak bekannt vorkommt. Ich war wirklich hier!" antwortete Al immer noch hypnotisiert. Teal´c folgt ihrem Blick und bleibt an dem Schwert das an der Wand hing hängen. Wie er wusste hatte Brat´ak es von einer Schlacht mitgebracht als er noch Primus war und Teal´c sein Schüler. "Jetzt sag nicht das, das deines ist!" "Was ist den los mit dem alten Ding?" fragte Brat´ak nun neugierig. Al hob ihre Hand und schon schoss das Schwert auf sie zu und sie fing es geschickt. Beide guckten sie erschrocken an. "Brat´ak? Warst du vor ungefähr 29 Jahren noch Primus?" fragte Al und begutachtete das Schwert. "Ja und Teal´c mein Schüler!" antwortete Brat´ak sie beobachtend. "Autsch!" fluchte Al leise. "Öhm! Du erinnerst dich doch an die Trägerin dieses Dings oder?" "Ja! Sie hat mir sehr zugesetzt!" "Schuldigung!" murmelte Al und beobachtete jede Regung in seinem Gesicht wie auch das Gesicht von Teal´c. Brat´ak starrte sie gerade zu an, Teal´c guckte sie von der Seite schief an. "Wir... nein... ich... also... ihr..." stammelte Al los und brach ab brachte ja doch nix sie war zu nervös. "Naja das ist lang her und wir waren da noch auf Apophis Seite also irgendwie.. ach ist doch egal wir leben und alles ist in Ordnung!" versuchte Teal´c zu erklären und schwieg auch. "Genau! Es ist lange her und wir stehen jetzt auf der gleichen Seite und müssen zusammen halten!" erklärte nun Brat´ak und machte somit klar das der fall zu den gedanklichen Akten gehörte. Rya´c kam nach hause er war mit einem Freund unterwegs gewesen und war noch nicht seid ihrer Ankunft hier gewesen. Als er Teal´c sah stürmte er los. "Vater!" und umarmte ihn. Teal´c umarmte seinen Sohn und Al sah wie froh er war ihn zu sehen.

In Minnesota: "Jack wenn du jetzt aufhörst stirbst du!" lachte Sam ihn an als er damit aufhören wollte sie zu liebkosen. "Aber Sam wenn das so weiter geht ist das mit dem langsam angehen gescheitert." raunte er zurück. "Ich bestimme hier mit: das war eine dumme Idee! Ich habe 5 ganze Jahre gewartet das war lange genug denke ich." Lächelte sie ihn verführerisch an. "Du machst mich völlig wahnsinnig!" raunte er ihr zu und küsste sie mit roher und zärtlicher Leidenschaft. "Du mich doch auch!" japste Sam nach Luft. Sam spürte Jack´s Errektion an ihrem Bauch. "Jack diesmal ist es nicht deine Waffe oder?" grinste sie ihn belustigt an. "Da siehst du mal wie sehr du mich aus der Bahn wirfst!" grinste er zurück und entlockte ihr ein stöhnen als er ihre brüste massierte. Sam war aber auch nicht untätig und riss ihm fast das Hemd vom Leib. Jack entledigte Sam nun von ihren Hosen und bewunderte ihren Körper. "Du bist die schönste Frau im Universum!" raunte er und küsste sie wieder. Doch Sam fand das Jack eindeutig zu viel anhatte und entledigte nun ihm seiner störenden Klamotten. "Jack komm ich will dich!" stöhnte Sam auf. Jack grinste über ihre Ungeduld. "Noch nicht. Ich habe solange darauf gewartet da nehme ich mir jetzt Zeit um es voll auszukosten!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste sich über ihren Hals, ihren Bauch hinab zu ihrer empfindlichsten stelle und fuhr sanft mit der Zungen spitze darüber. Er sog ihren Duft und ihren Geschmack in sich auf und genoß jede Sekunde. Sam bog sich ihm entgegen alles in ihr stand in Flamen und sehnte sich danach ihn in sich auf zunehmen. Er brachte sie zum Orgasmus. Sie stöhnte seinen Namen als sie heftig kam. Als sich ihr Puls beruhigte packte sie ihn und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf seinen Bauch und sah grinsend in sein verwirrtes Gesicht. "Nun zu dir! Du Folterer!" grinste sie auf und nahm ihn in sich auf. Er stöhnte auf. Sie hob sich quälend langsam wie Jack fand und senkte sich genauso langsam. Als sie merkte das Jack nah am Orgasmus war erhöhte sie ihr Tempo. Jack stöhnte immer wieder ihren Namen und wie sehr sie ihn verrückt machte. Nach ein Paar wunderbaren Minuten kamen beide und Sam sank erschöpft auf seine Brust. Er umschloß sie mit den Armen und flüsterte "Ich liebe dich Samantha Carter!" "Ich dich auch Jonathan O´Neill!" flüsterte Sam zurück und sie küssten sich sanft und etwas später waren beide im Land der Träume und träumten von einer glücklichen und doch unsicheren Zukunft.

Teal´c hatte Al seinem Sohn vorgestellt und er freute sich für seinen Vater er hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Jetzt lag Al auf der Terrasse des Hauses und bräunte sich. Als plötzlich Jaffa´s ins Haus eindrangen und Teal´c und Al, die beide als einzigstes Zuhause waren, gefangen nahmen. Beide knieten nun vor einem Jaffa. "Der Schol´wa! Und eine seiner Anhängerinnen!" Lachte der Jaffa auf und lies sein Visier sinken. Er wurde von Bastet geschickt das sah Al sofort an seinen Mal auf der Stirn. "Meine Göttin wird sehr erfreut sein über meinen Triumph!" grinste der Jaffa nun beide an und befahl seinen Leuten die zwei mit zu nehmen.

Rya´c und Brat´ak hatten gesehen wie beide abgeführt wurden und reisten sofort nach den Jaffa´s auf die erde.

General Hammond war überrascht in den Gateraum gerannt als er sah das Bra´tak´s Code durch kam. "Master Brat´ak wo sind Teal´c und Allana?" fragt er sofort. "Sie wurden von Bastets Jaffa´s gefangen genommen!" erklärte Rya´c. Hammond starrte beide schockiert an. "Ich werde sofort den Rest rufen!"

In Minnesota: Beide schliefen noch Arm in Arm. Als Jack von irgend etwas geweckt wurde, er fand nach einer halben Minute raus das es das Telefon war. "Verdammt wer will den jetzt was?" stöhnte Jack äußerst genervt und schlich sich aus dem Bett zum Telefon. "O´Neill?" gähnte er ins Telefon. "Sorry das ich sie wecke aber Teal´c und Allana sind futsch!" entschuldigte sich Hammond. Jack guckte den Telefon Hörer an und fragte sich was für einen Schrott er gerade träumt. "Futsch?" fragte Jack jetzt neben sich. "Ja verschwunden. Rya´c und Bra´tak sind hier und haben es berichtet. Colonel sie sollten langsam mal ihr Hirn anschalten!" "Ja Sir! Wir sind schon unterwegs!" beide legten auf. "Sammy Maus?" versuchte Jack Sam zu wecken "Mmhh?" brummte sie zurück. "Komm auf stehen! Wir müssen zurück!" Sam guckte ihn verschlafen an. "Irgendwas ist Teal´c und Al passiert." Erklärte er sofort und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Welche von diesen verdammten Schlangen, braucht den jetzt nen kräftigen tritt in den Arsch?!" brummte sie sauer. Jack lächelte sie an und sammelte seine Sachen ein. 1 Stunde später waren sie auf dem Weg in die Base.

Al und Teal´c knieten widerwillig in Thronsaal von Bastets Palast auf Bubastis. "Der Schol´wa und eine seiner Anhängerinnen von Tauri! Es wird mir eine Freude sein euch zu quälen!" grinste Bastet sie gerade zu sadistisch an. "Und mir wird es eine Freude sein dich sterben zu sehen!" grinste Al zurück. "Diese Freude wirst du ganz sicher nicht erleben! Eine Göttin kann nicht sterben!" zischte Bastet sauer. "Vorausgesetzt man ist eine Göttin! Was du ja nicht bist!" erwiderte Teal´c diesmal. Bastets Augen glühten auf und sie wies die Jaffa an die beiden in eine Arestzelle zu stecken. "Welch Niedlichkeit!" war Al´s einzigstes Kommentar.

Auf der Erde: Jack und Sam waren inzwischen im Cheyenne Mountain angekommen. "Also Brat´ak was ist genau passiert?" fragte Jack sofort. "Rya´c und ich trainierten als sie in mein Haus eindrangen und die beiden überwältigten. Wir sind sofort zu euch gereist." Erklärte Brat´ak. "General was machen wir nun?" fragte Sam besorgt. "Ich habe bereits die Tok´ra informiert sie müssten sich bald melden." Wie auf Kommando erwachte das Stargate zum leben und Jakob sowie natürlich Kio erschienen.

"Sie wurden wahrscheinlich in ihrem Palast auf Bubastis sein!" erklärte Selmak. "Wie schwer ist es sie daraus zu holen?" "Das wird nicht sehr einfach sein. Bastets Palast gehört zu den Best gesicherten!" "Aber unmöglich ist es nicht!" Kio wusste das sie es versuchen mussten, Al hatte damals auch sie so einigemale vor diesem Biest gerettet. Beide kannten diesen Palast gut. "Kio ich verstehe dich du willst sie retten. Aber so einfach wie du denkst ist es nicht." Jakob versuchte sie von einer Selbstmordmission ab zu halten, er wusste das sie eine vor hatte. "Jakob. Allana und ich waren schon Dutzende male in diesem Palast. Bastet war für uns wie Apophis für die Tauri." "Das kann ja sein, aber es hat sich einiges verändert in den vergangen Jahren." "Der Grundriß ist aber geblieben!" "Jakob! Ist es Möglich?" fragte Hammond noch mal nach. "Ja ist es." "Sie wissen das ich ihnen diese Mission nicht befehle." "Aber wir gehen trotzdem!" unterbrach Jack den General. Sam und Daniel nickten im gleichen Moment. "Na dann sie können los sobald sie bereit sind!" "Ich begleite euch natürlich!" "Ich auch!" "Na dann ist es beschlossenes Sache! Macht euch fertig Campers!"

Fortsetzung folgt…….. 


End file.
